Rock's Trick or Treat
by Draco38
Summary: Rock's partying for Halloween again, but who is pulling the strings this time!


Please take a look at my story Dien Cai Dau for reference to last year's party.

* * *

Rock's Trick or Treat

_A couple of weeks before Halloween_

As the _Black Lagoon_ rumbled across the waters of the Gulf of Thailand at a steady cruising speed, Rock stood in the open cockpit with a pair of binoculars, scanning the horizon for the ship they were supposed to meet. They were making a routine pick up and drop off for Hotel Moscow, but if Rock had learned anything in the last couple of years, jobs like this were rarely routine. Someone always had to get smart or stupid rather, and pull a gun. Of course that _always_ made his partners day.

Revy sat on top of the deck house behind him, smoking a cigarette and watching him as he scanned the water.

_He sure has changed__,_ she thought. _Two years ago he might not have even known what end of those glasses to look into. Now he dances around on deck like he was born to it, talks to the most powerful people in Roanapur like it's nothing, and uses an automatic rifle to protect those he cares about. To protect me._

She slipped down to go stand beside him. "Anything on your mind, Rock?" she asked.

Taking the glasses from his face he looked at her puzzled. "About what?"

"Halloween party," she replied.

Rock shook his head as he put the glasses back to his eyes. "I hadn't thought much about it. Rotton said something about Sawyer wanting to make her meat pies again, but I hadn't made any plans so far." He lowered the binoculars again. "What do you think? You want to get dressed up and throw down again?"

She smiled and nodded, "I had a good time last year. You made half the town flip out with your shirt trick." _Plus I'm really curious to see what Sawyer is up to,_ she thought.

Rock smiled remembering the joke that got him labeled _dien cai dau_, Vietnamese for 'bat shit crazy'. The day had ended with a rocking Halloween party, a lot of fun and of course, a lot of drinking.

Rock scanned the sea again, "Well I can talk to Bao about it when we get back, but I think he will be okay with it. He made a bunch of money last year and didn't have a single chair or table broken. Madame Flora's girls also complained last year that they didn't know ahead of time so they could dress up."

Rock smiled as he looked back at Revy, "So what do you want to dress as this year Revy?"

Revy laughed, "Oh I got some ideas. Don't make any plans yourself, Rocky Boy; you're with me this year."

Rock nodded and smiled as he turned back to the glasses, "Okay I'll wait on you then."

He stopped and concentrated on what he saw. Reaching up, he keyed his headset as he handed Revy the binoculars. "Dutch? I've got visual on our contact. Three points off the port bow and we're coming up on their stern."

"_Roger, tell Revy to get ready__,__"_ Dutch replied as the PT boat slowed down to match speed.

000

Things had gone together easily. Bao was all for it since it had turned out so well last year and Flora's girls were excited to get busy planning their costumes.

Rock told Rotton what was going on when they got together the next Tuesday afternoon. Rotton simply nodded with a smirk, like he already knew what Rock was going to say.

"I will convey your message to her," was all Rotton said.

000

When Rock and Revy arrived on Halloween night, the bar was packed and the party was already rolling.

They walked in to find Madame Flora's girls all dressed as angels in short little see-through white robes with wings and halo's. Eda was dressed as a devil girl complete with horns, tail and a toy pitchfork that she was using to poke the angel hookers in the butt with.

Benny's girlfriend had flown in the day before and they were dressed as Antony and Cleopatra. Dutch, Chang and Balalaika were sitting at a table near the bar watching and laughing at the younger ones playing and dancing.

Boris and Biu leaned against the bar eating some of Sawyer's meat pies while Shenhua, Rotten and Sawyer danced along with some of the hookers and other patrons.

In a swirl of skirts Sawyer spun to a stop in front of Rock and Revy. The terrible trio was again dressed as Victorian vampires complete with white faces and fangs.

Sawyer looked up at Rock with a smile and said, **"Happy…Halloween…Rock."** as Shenhua and Rotton danced by with Shenhua hissing at Revy, while baring her fangs.

Looking at what the Lagoon pair had on Sawyer smiled. **"I see…you decided…to show your…true colors…this year…Revy."**

Rock and Revy were dressed as Caribbean pirates complete with seven league boots, great coats and feathered hats. They both had toy swords with which Revy was now using to poke at Shenhua and Rotton as they danced around them. Revy had her Berretta's in a twin behind-the-back rig, under her coat, but Dutch had made her promise to turn over her clips to him once she came in the door.

"**Come Rock…have some…pie**," Sawyer said as they walked to the bar.

After getting a couple of glasses of rum, Rock and Revy sampled the meat treats Sawyer had made.

Dutch walked up behind the bar and held out his hand to Revy. She frowned, but handed over the clips from her guns. He stood there a minute and then said, "The one in your right coat pocket also, Revy. You know there is a truce on the bar tonight. If anyone…_anyone_… breaks it, Hotel Moscow _and_ the Triad will bring fire and brimstone down on those motherfuckers."

Revy grimaced and pulled the extra clip from her pocket. "At least keep these where I can get'em if shit starts. This would be a perfect time for a hit."

Dutch glared at Revy. "With Balalaika and Chang here, Hotel Moscow and the Triad have a three block perimeter around this place; nobody is gonna try any shit tonight."

Right then Eda bounced up and threw her arms around Rock from the back. "Hey Rock! Ya wanna dance with me? I'll show you my devilish side!"

Dutch snickered as Revy balled up her fists and said, "Back off, Eda! Get yo' hands off my partner bitch!"

Eda poked at Revy with her pitchfork. "You better be taking care of him, Two-hand, or I still might decide to give him a real treat tonight!"

Revy snarled as she held her hand back out to Dutch, who was smirking at her from behind his sunshades. "Come on Dutch, just one clip, I can finish her off in two shots and put her out of our misery!"

Dutch shook his head. "No Revy, I think we should keep her around a while longer."

Revy growled as Eda smirked at her. Revy knew Dutch and Eda had been secretly meeting each other for a while and it still bugged her.

Getting up, Revy grabbed Rock by the coat and dragged him away from Eda. "Come on Rock, let's dance!" while Eda and Dutch laughed at them.

After a few songs Revy felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking back she saw Sawyer standing there smiling at her. "Eh? What'a you want, creepy?" Revy asked.

"**I want…to dance…with Rock…Revy****,****"** Sawyer said.

With a stunned look on her face, Revy looked back and forth between Rock and Sawyer.

Rock shrugged, "It's okay, right, Revy? Sawyer did a lot of work cooking and stuff this year and last."

Thinking about it a minute more Revy nodded slightly, before going to sit down next to Eda at the bar. Eda watched in surprise as Revy waved to Bao to bring her a bottle of rum for herself.

The women watched as the pair twirled around the floor weaving in between the others. Eda glanced at Revy as she stared from behind a glass of run. _She's pissed,_ Eda thought. _But she is taking it well. _Suddenly Eda was glad Dutch made sure Revy had no clips for her guns.

000

After four or five dances with Sawyer, Rock looked around to find Revy and Eda sitting at a table together. He noticed the bottle in front of Revy was getting low, so he grabbed another and a glass from Bao.

"Get tired of dancing with your new girlfriend?" Revy hissed as he sat down.

Pausing for a second, he thought she sounded pissed, but she was not shouting at him like normal. "You know she's not my girlfriend, Revy. I was just being nice in thanks for all the work she did."

"What else are you going to do to thank her?"

Rock froze with his glass half-way to his mouth. Rock suddenly realized Revy was looking for a fight. "I'm not doing anything else, Revy. Why would you even think that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because of what happened at the karaoke bar. Maybe the fact you hang out every Tuesday with that idiot Rotton. Maybe you've gotten tired of what you've got and decided to try some strange. You tell me!" she snarled.

Rock put his glass down and glared at her. "I don't know how you could even _say_ that. I would never do something like that to you, Revy."

They stared at each other for a minute before Revy jumped up and stormed out of the bar. Rock got up to follow, but was stopped when Eda put her hand on his arm.

"Don't, Rock, don't go after her. She got a mad on about something and if you go you will just make it worse," Eda told him. Picking up the full bottle of rum she said, "I'll go find her and see if I can calm her down." She leaned in close and asked, "By the way, there really isn't anything going on between you and Sawyer is there?"

Rock frowned, "No there's not! She has been acting a little stranger than usual lately though. Rotton told me she might have a crush on me, but I know better than to encourage her. I don't know what has come over Revy about this."

Eda sighed, "She's jealous, Rock. I don't know what Sawyer has done to set Revy off, but I'm sure she's just playing some kind of game. I hit on you, but deep down Revy knows I'm just trying to get under her skin. You've got to understand that Revy has never acted like this toward anyone else, Rock. I don't think she knows _how_ to handle it. The bare fact she didn't punch your lights out or go for her guns, tells me she's confused."

She patted him on the shoulder as she headed out the door. "I'll find her and get her to chill out. Get a drink and enjoy yourself."

He nodded and turned toward bar. He was surprised to find Sawyer behind it pouring an orange drink in a glass. She sat it in front of him and said, **"Special brew…pumpkin rum…just for you."**

Rock smelled the drink before taking a sip. It really did smell like pumpkin so he quickly finished the glass.

"**What's…wrong****,**** Rock?"** she asked.

He shook his head, "I'm not sure really. I think Revy got mad because I danced with you so much, but there seems to be more to it than that. Sawyer? Is there something you need to tell…need to…say…to…me…" He eyes suddenly got very heavy and his eyesight blurred. If he didn't know better he would have thought he was drunk, but he had only had a couple of drinks. He saw Sawyer smiling at him as his head lowered to the bar and the world faded to black.

Once his head was down, Sawyer waved Rotton over to pick Rock up off the bar stool. Once he had Rock over his shoulder, Rotton turned to head towards the stairs only to run headlong into Dutch.

"What's going on here?" Dutch asked with a frown on his face.

"Guess he had one to many, Dutch," Rotton said. "I'll take him up and lay him in a room for a bit since Revy isn't around.

The big man thought about it for a minute and then nodded before letting Rotton go by. "Remember though," Dutch said as Rotton paused at the sound of his voice. "If something happens, I'll be coming for you, Rotton."

Rotton nodded and started back up the stairs.

Shenhua and Sawyer watched the interchange from behind the bar. "You sure 'bout this, crazy girl? You messing with Twinkie like playing with dynamite."

Sawyer smirked, **"I can…handle Revy…and…I get…to play…my game…and play with…Rock too. It's…trick or…treats…after all."**

Shenhua frowned, "Me and Rotton go home. Don't call if you end up dead. I not scared of Revy, but you no poke tiger with stick."

Sawyer just smiled and nodded.

000

Rock felt like he was climbing out of a deep muddy pit. Half-awake he heard what sounded like Rotton say, "Sorry buddy," as a door closed.

As he woke up more, he realized he was tied to a bed, and stripped of his clothes, save for a pair of small black bikini underwear. His eyes focused as he looked around the room. The adrenaline suddenly coursing through his veins cleared his vision and head all in one blow as he saw who was in the room with him.

Sawyer was there in a corset with knee high leather boots, thigh high black lace stockings, elbow length black lace gloves with a black leather thong and a leather riding crop. Her creamy white skin glowed as she licked her black lips in anticipation.

"Sawyer? What the hell is going on here?" Rock asked as panic set in.

"**Trick or Treats…Rock…I've played…my trick…so now I…want my treat,"** she replied. She walked closer whipping the riding crop back and forth through the air.

"Sawyer don't! Revy will kill you!"

"**Aww Rock…what's a…game like…without a…chance of…character death?"**

She slid the end of the crop over his body, flicking it quickly as it passed his hip, causing it to snap sharply on his skin.

"Owww! I don't understand what this is about, Sawyer, why are you doing this?" he asked.

"**I like to…play with…nice things…Rock…and you're about…the nicest in…this town. Plus…you always…treat me nice…so I thought…I would…do the same…for you…"** she told him with a smirk.

She reached out and pinched one of his nipples as she climbed on the bed. She lay with her hips straddling his as she nuzzled, licked and nipped on his neck. Rock's eyes got wider still as she slowly rubbed herself against his manhood while licking her lips.

000

Eda had found Revy around the corner of the bar leaning against the wall smoking. They glared at each other for a minute before Eda held out the fresh bottle of rum. Revy took it and pulled a big gulp off before handing it back.

"What the hell are you doing, Revy?" Eda asked. "You know he's not two-timing you. I don't think he could even imagine doing something like that, he's too damned nice."

Revy grimaced as she took the bottle back and pulled another big drink off. "Yeah I know, but in my mind, it's hard to accept. I've never dealt with anyone like him before."

Eda took the bottle and sipped at it. She drank light because she figured she would end up having to carry Revy home before this was over. "You need to go back in there and make up with him. You know he can't help being nice to people."

Revy frowned as she lit another cigarette, missing the end twice as her hand wavered. "Wonder what he's doing now? Bet he's in there crying in his rum…bad thing…water down rum like that."

Eda took the bottle back from Revy again, this time noticing it was almost empty. "Well whatever he's doing, he's got something to drink and we're almost out. C'mon, let's go get some more."

Revy nodded and started back to the front door. As they got there Shenhua and Rotton came out.

"Where you two going? Party over already?" Revy asked with a slur in her voice.

"We go private party now. See you 'nother time. Maybe you do same, you no look so good," Shenhua replied.

Revy just sneered at her and started in the door as Rotton said, "Rock's in room 5 upstairs. Something he drank knocked him for a loop."

Revy waved over her shoulder as Eda followed her in. As soon as the door closed behind them, Shenhua pulled a cell phone out of her pocket and sent a text message. Sighing she said, "I hope crazy girl don't die tonight, I get used to having her 'round!"

000

Back in room 5, Rock was sweating bullets as Sawyer teased him. He had begged and pleaded for her to stop to no avail, she was intent on antagonizing him for her fun.

Suddenly, her cell phone rung with a message. Picking it up from the table beside the bed Sawyer read it and frowned. Leaning forward she placed her forehead against his. **"I guess…playtime…is over. Revy…is on her…way upstairs. If you…ever get…tired of…her Rock…look me up…"**

With that she climbed off him and stood beside the bed, her riding crop tapping him lightly on the stomach as she watched the door.

A minute later it swung open to reveal Revy, a full bottle of rum in hand, with Eda behind her. Their eyes went wide as they took in the scene before them.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" Revy roared.

"**Happy Halloween…Revy."** Sawyer croaked as she waved her crop over Rock like a magic wand. **"I got…bored with just…dancing…so I thought…I would…play a trick…but…since you…are here now…I will…give you…the treat."**

Revy and Eda continued to stare as Sawyer walked over to where her dress was piled on the floor. Stepping into it she reached down, pulled it up and snapped it to her corset. Starting for the door she stopped and held out the riding crop to Revy. "**You can…borrow this…for the rest…of the…night…I know…you know…how to…use it."**

Revy took the leather in her hand and looked at it for a moment before flicking it back and forth. Reaching out she placed the business end on Sawyer's shoulder.

"Did you do anything you shouldn't have, creepy?" Revy asked in a deep voice, a snarl on her face.

Sawyer smirked, **"No Revy…I told you…before…remember…I was…just playing. Rock's…fun to…play with…he makes…the best…faces…when he is…terrified. Oh…by the…way…the briefs…are tear-away…"**

Revy's left eyebrow shot up and Sawyer lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers goodbye while exiting the room.

"Eda…go the fuck away," Revy said as she kicked the door shut pushing the blond woman out.

Looking at Rock, who had been silent with fear this whole time, she said, "What the hell have I told you about getting kidnapped?"

Rock was shaking his head while trying to explain, "It's not my fault, Revy! Sawyer spiked my drink with something and Rotton helped her set me up! Nothing happened I swear! OW!" he cried out as she slapped his thigh hard with the end of the crop.

Revy grinned, "I guess I'll just have to discipline you till you learn!"

000

Outside Eda and Sawyer leaned against the wall. Eda laughed when she heard Revy cry out, "Avast ye survey dog! Prepare to be boarded!" as a small scream came from Rock.

She looked down at the shorter woman, who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, and said. "You played a dangerous game tonight."

Sawyer shrugged, **"Rock is…almost too…easy. He leaves…himself open…to****o**** much…"**

They both looked at the door again as they heard the sound of tearing cloth and heard Revy say.

"Hey Rock! It's time to load the torpedo!"

The pair shook their heads and started down the hall since neither wanted to hear what would happen next.

"**Happy Halloween…Eda. Any…requests…for next…year?"** Sawyer said.

Eda grinned, "Let me get back to you on that!"

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be posted last Halloween but I ended up having cancer surgery which threw a wrench in my favorite holiday. I hope you enjoy this and as always, please leave a review.


End file.
